


Je Murmure les Mots (I'll Whisper the Words)

by zrysx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: snkkink, Established Relationship, Fluff, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Swearing, and jean is enjoying it, eren is clearly annoyed, had to use google translate for the french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrysx/pseuds/zrysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hates when Jean speaks French. And no matter how much he tells him to stop, he won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Murmure les Mots (I'll Whisper the Words)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> First off this is my first snk fanfic. I also ship eren/jean, but it's not my only ship (multishipper yep). 
> 
> This one is based off a kink meme [prompt](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6209106#cmt6209106) (the place is very cool and I think I'll be doing more memes from there). 
> 
> This is my first fic in awhile and I hope it's okay. Also I didn't show the smut that much (I wrote it when it was already pretty much over). I didn't follow all of the prompt exactly, but I hope it's still good. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **EDIT (7/5/14):** Edited the French. Thanks so much to Lily Romane Fowl on fanfiction for helping me correct the translations. I appreciate it so much! :D

"Eren, où est le lait ? Je veux des céréales," (Eren, where is the milk? I want cereal') Jean asked as he opened up the refrigerator, taking a peek inside.

Eren remained quiet, sitting at the breakfast table with the eggs he made, determined to try and not yell at his boyfriend while on an empty stomach.

"Eren, est-ce que tu écoutes?" ('Eren, are you listening?'), Jean turned around, "Où est ce putain de lait? ('Where is this fucking milk?')

_Keep it cool Yeager_ , Eren was thinking, as he drank some of his orange juice.

"Eren, chéri, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Oh, bébé, écoute mon français. Apaisant, non?" ('Eren, darling I know you can hear me. Oh baby listen to my French. Soothing right?')

He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands down on the breakfast table.

"Goddammit, you're in Germany, speak English!"

Jean smirked at the comment, " C'est mon choix de parler la langue que je veux. ('It is my choice to speak the language I want')

"Horse face!" Eren yelled. That was the nickname Eren called Jean all the time when they still had their hate-acquaintance thing relationship before they started dating and became a couple, but he still called him that and other names when he was pissed.

"I told you stop with the horse face!" Jean yelled. Eren grinned, because when he was really mad, he would slip back into English.

"And I told you, knock off the French. It's annoying when you do it."

Jean knew that while other people might have thought him speaking in another language was attractive or impressive he knew more than one language, Eren was not one of those people. He hated Jean speaking French.

At first when he said something to him in French was while they still disliked each other when they were in college together. They got into a fight and Jean swore in French.

"Connard." ('Shithead')

He still remembered how Eren reacted. The teal eyed boy had looked at him, "Did you just speak French?"

"What of it?" Jean had responded.

He remembered Eren knit his thick brows together, looking annoyed, "Speak English asshole."

Thinking back on it, Jean thought it was kind of a cute response, and since then he kept speaking French to annoy Eren. Even when they got together (which Jean thought wouldn't have happened because Eren almost blew a fuse from Jean constantly switching between languages), it only increased.

Jean didn't know why it bothered Eren so much. At first Jean thought it was because he didn't know French, but Eren knew enough to understand most of what Jean said since he responded sometimes to him (always in English though). He sort of wished he could hear Eren speak in French, but he hadn't heard him.

Still, because it annoyed him, being the loving boyfriend he was, he constantly tried to talk in French.

"Peux-tu me faire des œufs?" ('Can you make me eggs?') He asked after giving up on cereal since there was no milk.

"Only people that speak in English get eggs," Eren huffed as he stuffed more of those same eggs onto his fork before he took a bite.

"C'est plus le gosse agaçant qui amasse les œufs. ('More like the annoying brat hoards the eggs') Jean mumbled, but Eren heard.

"Who you calling an annoying brat, dickface!"

"The one that won't share any eggs and throws a fit over the way someone speaks, connard."

There it was again, the first word that Jean said in French to Eren. It was nostalgic, but in a bad way. Because Eren had to admit now his French had gotten better since then and he knew more words, including what that one meant.

"Did you just call me a shithead?"

"Et si je l'ai fait, loser?" ('And what if I did loser?')

Eren left his still half eaten breakfast to go stand in front of Jean, he jabbed a finger against his firm chest, "Listen up Kirschtein, I'm sick of this shit. You don't need to speak French. I don't go speaking German to you. We understand each other fine in English."

"Parce que ça sonne plus mignon de t'appeler chaton courageux en français." ('Because it sounds cuter to call you a feisty kitten in French').

Eren's face flushed as he heard. He definitely understood that.

Jean started laughing, pleased he made Eren embarrassed.

"You are such a dick, I hate you!"

"Vraiment, parce que pour une raison, j'aime ton cul prude," ('Really, because for some reason I like your prissy ass'), he spoke before grabbing Eren around the waist and gave him a deep kiss like he had been wanting to do since he started arguing with him.

One other thing about Jean speaking French.

It led to angry arguments with Eren.

And that usually lead to angry hot sex.

All protests died in Eren's throat as Jean pulled him close against his body. Their tongues tangled for dominance, until they had to come up for air. Eren pulled back and he could see the flush on Jean's face.

_Dammit_ , he thought as he pulled him toward the bed room.

He'll argue about it during sex.

* * *

_So much for arguing_ , Eren thought briefly before he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de passer un mauvais moment." ('You don't look like you're having a bad time') Jean said in between thrusts.

"Tu es tellement serré, merde, Yeager ('You are so tight, dammit Yeager') He gave him butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, rien à dire?" ('What's wrong, nothing to say?')

Eren couldn't stand how Jean kept whispering in French while he was inside him, but his body was betraying him. With his nails digging into his boyfriend's back, his body arching up, and his toes curled into the bed sheets, he couldn't help listening to the words, close against the outer shell of his ear. Some words he could understand, others he couldn't. Still in that low, deep voice, it made his heart beat erratically.

"Shuddup," Eren mumbled, as he bit his lips to keep in a moan. He felt close to release.

Jean lifted Eren up and held him in his lap as he kept thrusting. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck, so close to the edge.

Jean pulled Eren as close as he could, hand on his back, "On se met en colère et on se bat, mais je t'aime encore, Eren." ('We get angry and fight, yet still, I love you, Eren')

It was like an explosion, because Eren felt himself come undone as he came between his and Jean's abdomens. The white stars flickering behind his eye lids as he rode out his orgasm.

Jean kept thrusting for a bit longer, until he finally released inside of Eren, biting and nibbling on his neck and shoulder. The heat from the shot of cum made Eren's mind go blank and forget the fighting for a brief moment.

Jean sighed, basking in the afterglow. The orgasm, the angry sex - all the arguing was worth that.

Eren had his head on Jean's chest. He remained quiet only for a few seconds, but Jean still grew worried.

"What no comment?"

"What no French?" Eren mumbled back.

"Why you miss it or something?"

The silence extended for a long moment before Eren replied, "No?"

The fact it came out as a question, was even more obvious. Jean broke out into a hearty laughter that Eren had to move his head away from his chest because his whole body was shaking.

"I knew it! Oh my god! You acted like you hated it, but it turns you on!"

"Shut up you horsed face fucking asshole!"

"I figured it out a while ago, but to get an answer! Jesus Christ!"

"Kirschtein, you are the worse fucker! I won't sleep with you again!"

Jean started to calm down then. Eren wasn't serious, but he didn't have to know that. He held his hands up in mock surrender,"I'm kidding! But I'm surprised that you speak French pretty good too. Were you studying?"

Eren turned his gaze down, "I learned a little more since you know, you refuse to not speak it and talk in English all the time! I had to make sure you weren't calling me bad stuff like 'shithead' all the time!"

That was when Jean realized that Eren learned French for him. He pretended like he hated it, but he was learning it for Jean. Quickly he leaned forward to pull Eren back down with him. Eren was taken aback by the sudden movement, but he didn't try to get up. They laid in bed, facing each other on their sides.

Eren sighed, staring at Jean with his wide teal colored eyes.

"Je ne déteste pas vraiment ça," ('I do not really hate it') Eren started, made Jean's eyes widen in surprise. Eren never spoke in French before. He had a slight accent, but he still sounded like Eren - sort raspy and low. It was definitely stirring up his dick again, "I don't like it when you do it to annoy me, but I guess during sex and stuff is okay."

Jean quickly pulled Eren into a hug, "That's good," Then Jean leaned up to his ear again, "Maintenant, je peux murmurer plus de mots." ('Now I can whisper more words')

Eren gave a smirk as he cuddled up to Jean, "Alors vas-y et dit autre chose en français." ('So go ahead and say something else in French')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you google translate, because I don't remember much of the French I learned myself. I hope it is correct (any people that know French, feel free to point it out). **EDIT:** Fixed the translations.
> 
> I also debated to adding the translations because people could look it up, but since the arguing was in French a lot halfway through, I decided to do translations for the whole one shot instead of just the big argument/smut scene part so I didn't look choppy.


End file.
